


Pangwang

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindfolds, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, pangwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Alexander had been pining after George for years, unable to get over his feelings for the man. He is determined not to give in to his feelings out of fear of ruining what they had, but then he is faced with George in penguin boxers and he loses the fight.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 27
Kudos: 87





	Pangwang

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me like five days to write. It really took a lot out of me, but I'm happy with it! Please enjoy!

_ He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t see, and he couldn’t even hear. Try as he might, he was stuck in place and he couldn’t form a word, only muffled moans. He tried to push whatever was in his mouth out with his tongue, but it was tied in place, so his efforts were futile. The only thing he could do was wait and feel. _

_ He tried to move his arms again, only to see what was holding him in place. He felt something smooth, almost leathery. All he could assume was that he had some form of leather binding his wrists together. He felt the same material over his body, rubbing against his nipples when he moved too much. He shuddered when they brushed against him again, sending shocks of pleasure through his body. He bit down on what was gagging him, realizing that it was likely a ball gag of some sort. He didn’t bother to try to push it out this time, as he knew it wasn’t going to budge. _

_ Now that he knew what was going on with his upper body, he had to figure out what was going on with his legs. He needed to know if he could move them, and if he could, he had to see if he could get up so he could find a way out of his predicament if he could. He tried to move his legs and groaned when they wouldn’t budge. They were stuck in a spread position, likely being held apart by some sort of bar. This left him very exposed and vulnerable, and now he was really starting to get worried. His heart started to pound, and his breathing sped up. If he didn’t get some form of explanation for this, or somehow get out of it, he was going to panic. _

_ Just before he could start to panic, he felt a pair of hands on him. He flinched hard and cried out around the gag, but that did nothing to stop them. He thought they were going to harm him, but they simply removed the plugs from his ears, allowing him to finally hear what was going on around him. He wasn’t comforted by this, however, not until he heard the voice that the hands belonged to. “Relax, son. It’s just me. I thought I would wake you up to some fun. I’m sorry I scared you, would you like me to continue?” It was Washington. _

_ Washington’s voice was so soft, yet still as strong as usual. He wanted to speak back to the man, but he didn’t have the ability to. All he could do was shake his head as much as he could to communicate just how much he didn’t want this to stop. When he first realized what was happening, he hated it. He hated it because he had been scared and vulnerable, not knowing who was doing this to him. However, the moment he found out that it was Washington behind this, he never wanted it to end. When he woke up, he felt vulnerable, weak, and scared. Now he felt safe, protected, and in control. He knew without a doubt that if he made any kind of move to tell Washington to stop, the man would. Washington would untie him and immediately wrap him in his arms, keeping him safe and secure. _

_ He tensed up, not sure if Washington understood that he wanted to continue, but he relaxed the moment he heard the man’s soft chuckle. “You’re such a good boy, son. If you’re sure you want me to continue, then I will. Tell me if you want me to stop, you know how.” He felt Washington run his warm hand down his back and he moaned in response. _

_ He heard a click of something, likely a bottle cap and his breath hitched in anticipation. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that it was a bottle of lube. He rocked back slightly, presenting his ass to Washington the best he could. He wanted to be a good boy for him, he had to be. He wanted to prove to Washington that he could be the best, no matter what. He would always be his good boy. _

_ He heard some shuffling and then he felt a finger pressing against him. He let out a low whine and pushed against it, asking Washington to press it into him. His cock was heavy between his legs, already leaking, begging to be touched. He knew that wasn’t going to happen for quite some time and he was so fucking torn on how to feel about that. He choked when he felt Washington press his finger inside him, as far as it would go. It didn’t take long before that finger was moving inside of him, stretching him as much as it could alone. Then it was joined by another finger, and it was all he could do not to break. There wasn’t much happening, but it was Washington doing it to him, and that alone was enough to send him over the edge. The only thing stopping him from cumming at just two fingers was the ring that was wrapped tightly around his dick. _

_ He was both glad and frustrated that the ring was there, as he wanted to keep going, but he also wanted the sweet release he knew he would get once this was all over. His train of thought was cut off the moment Washington’s fingers pressed against his prostate, and he let out a high-pitched cry. He pressed back against his fingers and mewled in pleasure when Washington kept caressing it slowly, pressing just hard enough for him to feel it. He wanted Washington to keep doing that, but he also wanted to feel his dick inside him. He pressed back a little more insistently, trying to communicate to Washington that he wanted more. _

_ He heard Washington chuckle once more, this time at his impatience to get more. He would have smiled if it wasn’t for the gag, since he loved to hear the man laugh, even if it was at his own actions. He waited as patiently as he could, then got rewarded with a third finger. He cried out in pure bliss, enjoying the way his body stretched to accommodate Washington’s fingers. He did his best to relax his body so that Washington could be sure that he was ready for more. He was impatient, but he wasn’t stupid; he knew Washington wouldn’t fuck him without him being properly stretched. He rocked back against Washington’s fingers, trying to get as much pleasure out of it as he could. _

_ By the time Washington pulled his fingers out, it felt like hours had gone by. He didn’t mind it too much though, seeing as Washington was VERY good with his fingers. He felt empty, however, and he whined to let the man know that he wanted, no, needed him immediately. He wiggled his hips, hoping to entice the man to speed up. He heard some fabric rustling and he held his breath in anticipation. He heard some foil ripping and he knew that was the condom. He waited as patiently as he could, and he was rewarded for his patience when he felt Washington’s dick pressed against his entrance. He moaned and pressed back against him, trying to get him to push in already. He was done being patient, he needed Washington inside of him. He desperately wanted Washington to claim him, to mark him as his own. He wanted everyone to know just who he belonged to; he needed the world to see just how lucky he was. _

_ Washington seemed to want to tease him a little longer, as he didn’t push in just yet. He even went as far as to pull away from him slightly, reducing the contact they had. He whined at that and tried to get closer to him, but Washington suddenly had an iron grip on his hips, holding him still. He stopped moving immediately, not wanting to get on the man’s bad side. “Stop, you know I’m the one in charge, don’t you, son? Have patience and you will be rewarded. If you continue to misbehave then I will have to punish you.” The softness in Washington’s voice was replaced with a harsh, almost frigid determination. _

_ He immediately went as still as he could and shook his head to try and convey his cooperation. He didn’t want to be punished, not when he was so close to sweet, sweet release. He wanted to cum together with Washington, and he didn’t want to wait any longer than he already had to. He wasn’t going to try to push him any longer, not if that mean the had to wait more. He heard that soft chuckle again, sending relief flooding through his veins. “That’s my good boy. Just stay there for me and let me control the pace. Don’t worry, son. I’ve got you, trust me.” Washington’s voice, along with his words had him melting into the soft sheets of the bed. _

_ He nodded, though he knew he didn’t need to. He knew that Washington could feel his compliance to his words, but he still felt the need to show it. He kept himself relaxed and still, trying to calmly anticipate the moment Washington would press his dick into him. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long. Washington pressed his dick against him and didn’t waste any more time. He pressed into him, only going as fast as he dared to, clearly not wanting to hurt him. He took Washington in the best he could, working to keep his muscles relaxed. He moaned in pleasure, feeling the almost uncomfortable stretch as Washington’s dick pressed into him. Soon, Washington was fully seated in him, giving them both a moment to adjust to the new feeling. This wasn’t something he’d experienced before with the man, and he wanted to cherish every second he could, despite his previous impatience. He knew that he might not get another chance to feel this, so he had to treasure every moment like it was the last. _

_ He didn’t have the chance to think anymore, as Washington started to move. It was slow at first, just getting both men used to the feeling. He moaned softly around the gag, then moved with him, keeping up with his pace and not going any faster. He wanted to be on his best behaviour for Washington, he wasn’t going to mess this up. Before long, they were moving together quickly, almost frantically. There was an almost calm composure coming from Washington as he fucked him, while he himself just moved frantically, trying to feel as much of the man as he could. Things with Washington had always been this way, for as long as they’d known one another. Where Washington had calm and composed, he was frantic and excited. They were almost always parallel to one another, and he liked to think that’s what brought them together. Washington brought out the best in him, and he wanted to believe he did the same. _

_ They moved together almost perfectly, paralleling one another like always. He knew the moment Washington was getting close, as he started to move almost frantically. He choked around the gag, moaning loudly. He felt Washington remove the ring from his dick, allowing him to get closer to the release he so desperately wanted. He was almost shocked when the gag was suddenly removed, allowing him to really wail out in pleasure. He got even louder when Washington grabbed his dick and started to pump him. “Cum for me, baby boy. Cum for me and scream my name.” Those words were growled in his ear, and that’s what he needed to send him over the edge. _

_ He came hard, spilling his seed over Washington’s hand and the sheets under him. “G-George!” The man’s name was foreign on his lips, but he loved it nonetheless. _

_ He felt Washington release in the condom, then the man pulled out and made quick work of his bindings. He was suddenly cradled in Washington’s arms, safe and warm in his strong embrace. The cloth over his eyes was removed, and he had to take a moment to adjust to the sudden light. He looked up at the man and almost cried at how beautiful he looked, covered in sweat and looking at him as if he was the only important thing in the world to him. “S-sir…?” He asked softly, shocked that he was on the receiving end of that expression. _

_ Washington shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, gently releasing the knots he found. Once he was done, he pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then gazed at him with that same expression. It was enough to break his heart, and he just prayed this wasn’t a dream. “I just really love you, Alexander.” He had been longing to hear those words for so many years. _

* * *

Alexander jolted awake, only to curl around himself when he could feel the mess he’d created in his boxers from the dream. He groaned softly and buried his face in the pillow, then recoiled when he realized it smelled different than he was used to. He sat up instantly, then looked around the room. He gapped when he couldn’t recognize it instantly, then it dawned on him. He had spent the night at Washington’s house because they ended up working way too late into the night. They had been rushing to get some work done for the office, but they had lost track of time. Washington didn’t want Alexander to leave so late, so he offered to share his bed for the night.

Alexander knew it was a bad idea, and he tried to say no to it, but one look from Washington had him giving in immediately. They both stripped down to their boxers and settled down for the most awkward night in a bed he’d ever had with anyone. Apparently, he fell asleep just fine though, as the dream he’d woken up from proved. He could only hope that he didn’t make any noises in his sleep, as he was sure that would create an awkward atmosphere when he finally went down to the kitchen.

Alexander curled up tightly in the bed and tried to get his mind off the dream. There was no point in dwelling on it, it was a lost cause. Washington didn’t feel for him the way he wanted him to, the man didn’t love him in the romantic sense, so he had to let it go. He had been trying to erase these feelings for such a long time, but they only grew the more he tried. He’d tried to spend time away from the man, but he always found himself pulled back to Washington’s side, falling for the man more every time. He had been pretty good at keeping himself in check lately, but it was clear that spending one night in the man’s bed reversed any progress he’d made. Now he was just laying there, feeling sorry for himself and covered in his own semen.

He quickly got out of the bed and checked the sheets to make sure they weren’t stained, as that would lead to a very unwanted conversation. He sighed in relief when the covers appeared dry, glad that his boxers contained everything quite well. Though, that left him feeling tacky and gross, so he had no choice but to take a shower in Washington’s house.

Alexander didn’t want to ask Washington if he could, but he also didn’t just want to assume. He started to pace the room as he debated on what to do and only stopped when he saw his clothes neatly folded on top of a towel on the dresser. He walked closer to inspect the pile, only to see a small note on top of his clothes. He opened it and read it aloud to himself.

“Good morning, Alexander. If you wake up and I’m not in the room, please feel free to make yourself at home. I washed your clothes for you this morning, and I added a fresh change of underwear to the pile for you. There is a new toothbrush in the bathroom for you, it’s still in its original packaging. I know you like showering in the morning, so I added a towel here for you as well. There is a small bag there for you to put your current pair of underwear in as well, so you can wash them when you go home later. See you when you come down for breakfast. G.Wash.” It was almost like Washington knew what he was dreaming, and how he would wake up.

Alexander loved and hated how caring Washington was. He always found a way to calm him down, even when he wasn’t directly in the room to do so. Alexander wasn’t even able to work himself up over the possibility that Washington knew what he had been dreaming, since he knew this was something Washington would do for anyone, wet dream or not. He sighed softly and took the small pile of items from the dresser and headed to the bathroom that was directly attached to the room. He set them down on the counter and turned on the shower. He took off his boxers and slipped them into the bag Washington provided. He then got under the spray and relaxed instantly when the hot water ran over his skin. He let the water do its job, rinsing the sweat, cum, and dirt that stuck to his skin. Once he was properly rinsed off, he stopped dead and stared ahead. Washington was bald, did he have any shampoo!? What about conditioner?

Alexander quickly looked at the bottles that were set up and instantly relaxed when he saw two bottles clearly labeled as shampoo and conditioner. They were brand new, so all he could really assume was that Washington bought them for a time like this. Relieved, he quickly got to washing himself as he let his mind wander. Did Washington have people over often? Is that why he kept new toothbrushes, underwear, and self care products on hand? He stopped moving when it dawned on him what was probably going on. Washington was a very calm, collected man. Not many people could keep that up if they were tense. Was Washington sleeping with people!? Is that why he was always ready for any type of situation!?

Alexander could feel himself falling apart with every new question he had about Washington. There was no other explanation, Washington had to be sleeping with other people! He bit his lip and struggled not to let out the sob that desperately wanted to escape him. The man he was hopelessly in love with was probably sleeping with god knows how many people, and he didn’t have a fucking chance with the man. He hugged himself and dug his nails into his skin as hard as he could to ground himself and gain some semblance of control. He couldn’t afford to lose what little grip he had left on his emotions; he didn’t want Washington to catch him breaking down in his shower. He didn’t want to have to explain to Washington just what was causing this.

Alexander tried as hard as he could, but it was no use. He was breaking and there was nothing he could do to stop it, so he did the next best thing in this situation. He sat down in the shower and curled up, hugging his knees. He clamped a hand over his mouth and just let it all out. He let himself cry as hard as he needed to, muffling his sobs into his hand. He tried to keep them as quiet as he could, but he didn’t waste any more effort in stopping them. He knew he needed to let this out to feel at least slightly better, crying was therapeutic. He had to just let himself cry now, so he could face Washington and keep himself together later.

He couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wanted Washington to love him, even if he didn’t want only him. He could handle that, he just needed to be able to tell Washington he loved him without fear of judgement or rejection. He could share the man if that’s what he wanted, but he just knew that wasn’t going to happen. He wasn’t going to be able to tell the man he loved him, nor was he going to ever be loved by the man the way he wanted to be. Alexander had to get over that and be okay with it, he knew that, but he just needed to feel what he was feeling for now, so that he could let it go. He was going to stay by Washington’s side, no matter how much it hurt.

After about ten minutes of uncontrollable crying, Alexander was able to calm down enough to get back up and finish his shower. Once he was done, he stayed under the spray for another minute or two for good measure, then he turned off the water and dried off the best he could. He brushed his teeth with the new toothbrush, then set it to the side for Washington to deal with later. He hung up his towel and got dressed and brushed his hair with the comb he discovered on the counter. He looked at himself in the mirror and was pleased to see that he just looked tired, as per usual, rather than a man who spent a little over ten minutes crying his heart out in the shower over things that were well out of his control.

Convinced that he was presentable enough to face Washington, he left the bathroom and grabbed his phone on his way to the kitchen. He could hear some noises coming from there, so he made the logical assumption that Washington was in there, likely making breakfast or something. He thought he slept in late due to the note Washington, but his phone said it was only nine in the morning. The man must have woken up rather early, so he was possibly spared any of the sounds Alexander might have made in his sleep, or so he hoped.

With this hope in mind, he slipped into the kitchen, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Standing at the stove in nothing but blue penguin boxers was none other than George fucking Washington. Alexander didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there and watched as Washington poured the eggs he’d scrambled into the pan. He took a moment to observe him, taking in the man’s soft curves, a rather thin layer of fat gracing his otherwise firm frame. He was soft in all the right places, his body just as inviting as his content smile. It was all Alexander could do not to jump the man right then and there. He thought he was ready to face him, but he now knew just how wrong he was. He would never be ready to face the man he loved, but he still had to try. He just had to hold himself together long enough to survive the encounter, then he could break again when he was alone. It seemed easy enough, he was sure he could do it.

He couldn’t do it; he was wrong about thinking he could. He knew how wrong he was the moment Washington turned around and gave him a very wide, very toothy grin. Washington had never looked at him like that before, he didn’t know what to do. He had just cried his eyes out in Washington’s shower, and now he was standing in the man’s kitchen being grinned at by a very hot, half naked Washington who had what had to be the most charming tooth-gap known to man. He felt like he was going to break again from that smile alone, it was too much for him!

He couldn’t give up, though. He couldn’t let Washington see that there was something wrong, he couldn’t face him again if he knew. So, he did the only thing he could do. He returned the smile ten-fold, almost blinding the man with how radiant it was. He was always told he had a bright smile, so he was going to use it to his advantage. “Good morning, sir! Thank you so much for allowing me to spend the night here, and for providing me with everything I needed! You really didn’t have to!” He had to kill Washington with kindness, it was his only real defense right now.

Washington’s soft chuckle was both music to his ears, and something he needed to stay the hell away from. Still, as much as it was going to break him, he couldn’t help but want to hear it more. He needed to be able to say that he was able to make the man smile and laugh, even if he couldn’t have his love. “Still though, I’m surprised you had shampoo and conditioner in there. Do you have a secret lover?” He was dreading the answer, but he had to know.

The confusion on Washington’s face wiped the smile right off Alexander’s own. Why did he look so confused over such a simple question? Did he think he could hide his secret lovers from people so easily? He had new bottles and no hair, so it wasn’t easy to hide that kind of thing! No one he knew had whole new supplies like underwear, toothbrushes, shampoo, and conditioner on the ready! It was so obvious, so why did he look so confused!? “Alexander… What are you talking about? Where did this whole lover idea come from? That’s such an odd question to ask so suddenly.” What did he mean suddenly!?

Alexander stared at Washington, unable to figure out what was going on in the man’s head. “What do you mean odd…? Sir, I don’t know anyone who would have new things ready for an unexpected house guest, especially not items that they otherwise wouldn’t use for themselves. Naturally someone would assume you have these items ready because you have one or more lovers, am I wrong?” Now he was starting to doubt himself.

Was he wrong? Was Washington always this prepared? He had assumed that’s what it was before he let himself start to think, so was there a possibility he just overthought everything? He was about to panic, but then Washington broke out into a deep laugh, one that doubled him over. Clearly, what he said was funny enough to warrant a laugh he had never seen the man do! Washington was always composed, even when he was amused, so to see him doubling over in what seemed to be uncontrollable laughter really threw him off. He then gasped and ran over and started to stir the eggs. “SIR, THE EGGS!” He cried out, glad he caught them in time to prevent them from burning.

Alexander took over the cooking to allow Washington to compose himself, since it looked like he clearly needed it. Despite almost allowing the eggs to burn, the man was still being attacked with small fits of laughter. It became clear to him that overthought the whole thing, and now he just wanted to hide. He fought his blush down and scowled down at the eggs. “Was it really that funny, sir?” If he sounded bitter, he didn’t care.

Alexander jolted slightly when Washington’s hand landed on his lower back, just resting there as Washington stood by him, now calm and composed. He wanted to lean into his touch, but he knew he couldn’t risk it. He tried to focus on the eggs, not on Washington’s impossibly warm hand and calming presence. “Sir?” He asked softly.

Washington was smiling at him, and he couldn’t help but admire it. He had to pull his gaze away though, so he could set the pan of eggs to the side for now. They were cooked, and he didn’t know what else the man had planned for food. He saw a plate of already cooked bacon, so he assumed there would be toast or something else to eat with it all. He looked at Washington again, taking note of the hand still on his back. “You’re quite the riot, Alexander. I didn’t stock up on any extra toiletries, so I woke up earlier this morning and ran out to get some. I got ready to go back to sleep for a bit, but by the time I was undressed enough to go back to sleep, you had taken up most of the bed. I didn’t want to wake you up, so I just wrote you the note and came down here to work a bit and cook breakfast.” That… Made much more sense than a bunch of lovers.

Alexander felt like a complete idiot. Of course, Washington didn’t have a bunch of secret lovers, the man was too private to do that! He was calm because he spent years training himself to be that way, unlike Alexander. He wanted to go back to bed and forget this happened, but it was much too late. “I… Uh… Oh… Yeah… That… That makes a lot of sense.” Great, now he was blushing too.

Washington was chuckling again, and his hand was still on Alexander’s back. He tried to take comfort in that warm touch, but it just added to his anxiety instead. He slipped away from it and quickly moved to set the table. “Thank you for doing this for me, sir. I won’t take up too much of your time, I will eat the breakfast you so kindly prepared, and then I will take my leave.” He needed to get out of there, but he would be damned if he threw away Washington’s kindness.

Washington was looking at him, studying his body language. He tried to look calm and composed, but he knew he was failing. “Why are you in such a hurry, Alexander? Keep me company for a while, it’s the weekend after all. We can even work a bit, if that makes you feel any better. It gets lonely when you live alone, so I would really appreciate it, if you have the time.” Shit, how was he going to say no to that!?

Alexander watched Washington stick some bread in the toaster, and he just knew he had no way of denying the man. Washington was always so kind to him, always there for him, so who was he to deny the man some company when he so clearly wanted it. He could hold himself together long enough to get through the day, or so he hoped. He took a breath and sat down and shot Washington one of his signature smiles. “If you want to spend the day with me, I can make all the time you want me to.” That was the truth.

His words were worth it, judging by the toothy smile he got from Washington. He would do anything to see his gap-toothed smile, even if it meant he had to watch from the sidelines for the rest of his life. Washington’s happiness meant the world to him, so he would do whatever he had to do, even if he had to tear himself apart to do it. “Thank you, Alexander. I really appreciate that.” God, his smile carried over into his words, and it broke his fucking heart.

Alexander shook his head, smile softening as he looked into Washington’s eyes. “There is no need to thank me, sir. You know I would do anything you asked me to.” He couldn’t let the possible longing in Washington’s eyes give him hope, that would only lead to disaster.

He watched Washington pause part way through serving the food, and he couldn’t help but think he might have messed up. The man was studying him closely, so he had to try and school his expression the best he could. “Anything, huh?” Oh god, where was this going?

There was a pause in their conversation as Washington finished serving the food and put the pans in the sink. He thought that maybe Washington was going to drop it, but boy was he wrong. Instead, Washington turned around and walked right up to Alexander and got into his personal space, bent down so that their faces were only inches apart. He leaned back as far as he could, but he was pulled back by Washington’s strong hand. He had nowhere to go, so all he could do was sit there and wait for Washington to make the next move. He fought down his blush the best he could, but he was failing. “Then call me George when we’re alone. There is no need for formalities when we are out of the office, Alexander. We’re friends, right?” Holy fuck, he was NOT expecting that.

Alexander stared at Washington, not sure if he could really do what he asked of him. Even if he couldn’t, he had to! He told him that he would do anything he asked, so he had to follow through with his statement. “I… Y-yeah, we are friends S- George!” Oh god, his name felt so good on his lips.

The smile he got from Wa- no, George, was amazing. He looked so happy, and his smile was contagious. He smiled right back at him, mirroring the happiness despite the sadness building up inside him. He loved this man way too much to let that get in the way of the joy he felt around him. “That’s better, Alexander! Thank you!” He was way too cute.

Alexander shook his head and covered his mouth to try and hide his dopey smile, though it did little to hide the joy in his eyes. “There is no need to thank me, George. It was just a simple request, nothing special.” He was already getting used to calling him by his first name.

He saw George’s smile turn into something a little softer, but no less happy than before. It was good to see that even though he wasn’t beaming, he was still happy. “No, Alexander. I have a lot to thank you for, not just this. So, just accept it, alright?”

Alexander sighed softly and nodded, then started to eat. He didn’t want it to get cold, after all. “Well, when you put it that way, I can’t say no to you. But I must thank you just the same, George. You have done so much for me, and you keep doing more for me than you need to. So, thank you.” He bowed his head slightly and then grinned at him.

They shared a laugh and matching grins, then they finished their breakfast in silence. After that, they washed the dishes together. The silence was comfortable, which was odd for Alexander. He usually had to keep talking, or things would get awkward for him, especially around George. But this time, he was content to just stand beside him, taking in his comforting presence. He wasn’t even overthinking anything for once! It was a really nice change of pace for him, so he wanted it to last a little longer. Unfortunately, George didn’t seem to feel the same way, because he just had to break the silence, apparently. “So, there were plenty of different conclusions you could have jumped to about my readiness for your needs this morning. Why was a lover the one you chose?” Fucking really?

Alexander slowly turned to George, wide eyes barely hiding his dread at having to answer that question. He didn’t know what he could say to properly hide his feelings, but he knew he had to think of something, fast. “I… Uh… I don’t know, I guess it just seemed like the most logical conclusion?” Shit, that didn’t even sound true to him.

The silence suddenly became very unsettling, and George seemed to be thinking about something. Alexander wanted nothing more than to run away, but he knew he couldn’t. If he did that, then he would basically be screaming that he lied. He dried off the last dish with bated breath, then let it out when George seemed to let it go. Maybe he really did believe him? “Do you really think you can lie to me, Alexander?” Nope, he didn’t believe him.

He turned to George and backed up slightly when their eyes met. George’s gaze was intense, filled with hurt and uncertainty. Alexander didn’t know what to do, or what to say, so he went with the only thing he could think to do. “I-I don’t know what you mean, sir.” Shit, that seemed to do more harm than good, judging by the flash in George’s eyes.

Alexander tried to play the innocent card, but it wasn’t working. He slipped up, and now he was in a corner literally and figuratively. George had advanced on him before he could get himself together, and now he was against the wall, pressed uncomfortably in the corner. He barely had any room to breathe, because George was occupying all his personal space, his lips temptingly close to his own. “Sir? I thought you agreed to call me George, Alexander.” Fuck, even though this was a bad situation, it was hot as hell.

He was well and truly stuck, and he had nowhere to go. He couldn’t lie his way out of this one, and he didn’t want to. He had wiped the smile right off George’s face, and it felt fucking terrible. He was horribly turned on as well, which made the whole mess so much worse. “I… No… It’s just… Fuck…” He covered his face with his hands, trying to calm himself down.

Alexander felt like the ground was caving under him, he felt like he was about to fall. He was going to fall into a panic, and he had nothing to stop him. He was losing control of his breath, feeling overwhelmed in this situation. He couldn’t get the words out to tell George how sorry he was for slipping up, to tell him that all he wanted was to see him smile. He couldn’t tell George that he loved him, and it hurt so fucking much. He hurt George, and now he was paying the price. He didn’t want George to see him like this, but he clearly didn’t have a choice. Tears stung his eyes as he felt himself slip further into a panic, breathing faster to get more oxygen into his lungs. No matter how much he breathed in, it felt like he was underwater, drowning in his despair.

Just as he was about to slip further, he was wrapped in a warm, comforting embrace. He didn’t calm down immediately, but he felt safe. He couldn’t hear anything George was saying, but he could hear his calm, steady heartbeat and that’s all he needed. He wrapped his arms around George and pressed his ear against his chest, doing his best to match his breathing as he listened to the steady beat of his heart.

They stayed like this for a while, holding one another as Alexander calmed down. Once he no longer felt like he couldn’t breathe, he pulled away and wiped his eyes. He had to face reality and tell George as much of the truth as he could, even if it meant he would lose him. He wanted George to be happy; lying to him wouldn’t help him reach that goal. “Sorry about that, I… I have a lot on my mind. I didn’t mean to lie to you… I’m just… Scared.” He kept his gaze on George’s chest so he wouldn’t have to meet his gaze.

George didn’t seem to like that though, as he felt a warm hand under his chin forcing him to look up and into his eyes. He bit his lip as a few stray tears made their way down his cheeks. This wasn’t how he wanted his morning to go, but here he was. “What do you mean you’re scared, Alexander? Talk to me, what is there to fear?” Fuck, he just wanted to dive into George’s arms and forget this was happening.

He couldn’t do this anymore, not when George was looking at him with such kindness and concern. He had lied to George, wiped that happy smile off his face, yet he still cared enough to hold him and make sure he was okay. He bit his lip harder, then he averted his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see them when he confessed. “I’m scared of you hating me…” Okay, that wasn’t what he meant to say, but it wasn’t a lie this time.

He didn’t know how George was reacting to this, he couldn’t hear anything. Since he wasn’t looking at him, he didn’t have any visual clues at all. He didn’t need them though, as George took that moment to speak. “I could never hate you, Alexander. What’s going on? Why are you scared of something like that?” God, he sounded so worried.

Alexander looked at George briefly, and it gave him hope he couldn’t afford to have. All he could see in George’s eyes was worry and… Was that love? No, it couldn’t be. It had to just be him caring for a friend, there was no way George could love him, right? “I… I lied to you.” He said, hoping that would be enough of an answer.

Apparently, it wasn’t. “That’s not why you’re worried I would hate you. I have known you for years, Alexander. You have lied to me a few times, but I never hated you for it. Now tell me what’s really going on, please?” Fuck, now he was begging!

Alexander shook his head and took a deep breath. “I can’t! If I do, you would either hate me or pity me!” He kept his eyes locked in George’s in hopes that the man would see how desperate he was for him to understand.

The confusion on George’s face would have been funny if it was a different situation. The man looked like a confused puppy with his wide eyes and head tilt. Alexander wanted nothing more than to just hug him and enjoy how cute he was, but he couldn’t. He had to face reality and possibly ruin any chance he had at staying by George’s side. He had to be honest with the man, he owed it to him. “Why would I hate or pity you, Alexander? You need to tell me what’s going on, so we can talk it over and move on from this.” How was he supposed to move on from this!?

Alexander didn’t want to move on, he wanted to be by George’s side! He couldn’t move on without George in his life somehow, and this was going to push him away! He didn’t think he could do it; didn’t think he could lose George. Even so, Alexander had to tell him. He had to tell George how he felt, so George could move on. He had to let George go, even if that meant he would be left behind. He took a deep breath and allowed more tears to fall, done with fighting them. There was no point in holding them back, they were going to start once he confessed anyways. “I love you, okay!? I jumped to conclusions in the shower because I love you so fucking much, I can’t stop thinking about you! I was logical at first, but then when I started to shower, my thoughts took over. I couldn’t stand the thought of you with someone else, I want… God, I fucking want you so bad, but I can’t have you!” He closed his eyes as he waited for the weight of what he said to drop on George.

He waited for what felt like minutes, but it was only a few seconds. He heard a soft intake of breath, but nothing more. He instantly regretted confessing, but he knew it had to be done. He would have been able to keep it hidden if he had kept his big mouth shut. “Why, pray tell, can’t you have me, Alexander?” Wait, what?

Alexander stared at George, unsure of what he was supposed to take from that statement. What did he mean ‘why can’t you have me?’? He needed George to love him for Alexander to have him! Alexander considered himself a smart man, but he just couldn’t figure George out! “I…” He didn’t know what to say.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do or say, and the intensity in George’s stare rendered him speechless. He didn’t know what to do, not that there was much he could do while pinned in the corner. All he could really do was wait to see what George was going to do next.

Alexander didn’t have to wait long, however, as George sprung into action. George moved quicker than Alexander could react, and before he knew it, he was laying on the couch, George towering over him. He didn’t get the chance to properly register what was going on before George was speaking again, gaze more intense than before. “Did you really think I haven’t been hopelessly in love with you for years, Alexander?” Again, what?

Alexander couldn’t believe his ears, was he imagining this? Did George Washington just confess to him? No, that couldn’t be possible! He had been in love with this man for years, there was no way he missed the signs! He stared at George, mouth slightly agape, shocked beyond belief. This couldn’t be happening, this had to be another dream. He couldn’t even form words to express his confusion, so he just had to hope George would get the hint and keep talking. Thankfully, George was a smart man.

“I have been in love with you for years, Alexander. I can pinpoint the exact moment I realized how much I loved you, and at that point I was already in too deep. I saw some signs from you, that you returned my feelings, but I couldn’t give myself that hope. I was, and still am your employer. I couldn’t act on those feelings, not when you worked directly under me. If I did, I was risking the chance of you forcing yourself to return the feelings just to please me.” God, he really hoped this wasn’t a dream.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, I love you more than I can express, Alexander. I was happy when you jumped to conclusions, because it gave me a moment to hope. It made me think that there was a chance that you really did love me, and I was right. I know most people would be offended by that type of thing, but I guess I’m not most people.” God, George’s smile was simply angelic.

“George, I-” George placed a finger over Alexander’s lips, stopping him instantly.

“There is no way I could hate you, and there is no way you can’t have me. I love you, Alexander. I love you more than words can express. If you truly do love me, then will you stay by my side? Even though I’m your boss?” George looked so uncertain, and Alexander couldn’t stand it.

He gently grabbed George’s hand and pulled it away from his lips. He wiped his eyes quickly, then gently cupped George’s cheek, stroking the smooth there. “I don’t care that you’re my boss, George. I don’t care if you’re older than me, I don’t care what stupid barriers you think stand between us… I want nothing more than to stay by your side, and if you will have me, then I’m all yours. It doesn’t matter what people say, I love you and that’s all that matters.” If this was a dream, he didn’t ever want to wake up.

They shared a moment of silence, just gazing into one another’s eyes. Alexander couldn’t believe this was happening, and it was almost picture perfect. Almost. There was one thing he couldn’t let go of, and it was constantly on his mind. Even as they leaned into kiss, it was there, haunting his thoughts. He quickly placed his hand over George’s mouth, stopping the kiss he had so longed for. He looked into George’s confused eyes, doing his best to convey just how much he wanted to kiss him, despite his actions. “I’m sorry, I just can’t take you seriously with those!” He knew his words didn’t make much sense, but he didn’t care.

George was clearly taken aback by this, and his cute confused face returned. Alexander wanted to just kiss him for it, but he had to follow through with this. “I can’t take you seriously when you’re wearing penguin boxers.” There, he said it.

They both went quiet for a moment, and Alexander thought he messed up, until George smirked at him. Alexander had never seen this look on George’s face. He had seen him smirk occasionally in amusement, but never like this. George was looking at him with nothing but lust in his eyes, and Alexander couldn’t get enough of it. “Then why don’t you take them off, hm? That should give you something else to focus on, Alexander.” Did George just fucking… Purr at him?

Alexander didn’t know what to make of what George just said to him. On one side, he wanted to follow through with what George told him to. He wanted to rip those boxers off the man so he could see what he was hiding and show George that his mouth had more uses than just talking. On the other hand, they only just confessed to one another after years of pining. Was it really a good idea to just get down and dirty without speaking about it? Alexander didn’t know what the best course of action was, and it was driving him insane. He was usually so quick to decide, and now he felt like Aaron fucking Burr. Though, Burr probably wouldn’t even get this far, so he should probably give himself some credit.

“Earth to Alexander. Did I break you with that comment? Do you not want to do this?” Alexander didn’t like the look of concern on George’s face.

He shook his head and smiled softly up at George. “No… I… I do want to do this, trust me. It’s just… We haven’t really talked about it. We just… Confessed after I cried, and now we’re suddenly about to have sex on your couch.” What a day.

Instead of backing down or agreeing with him, George fucking snorted at him. “Okay, that’s new. Since when have you really cared about talking things through with people? You usually like to jump straight into things, Alexander.” George even had the gall to look amused!

Alexander took a moment to compose himself so that he could properly explain his reasoning to George. While it was true that he liked to jump in, sometimes he liked to be just slightly cautious. He may have been spending too much time with Burr, but sometimes that could pay off. “Normally, I would jump into things like this, but this is different, George. I love you, and I don’t want to mess things up.” He needed George to understand just how much he cared about him.

He was almost offended by the look of surprise on George’s face, but he pushed those feelings down. This was very unusual for Alexander, so he couldn’t blame George for being caught off guard. He was expecting some form of surprised answer, but it seemed to be George’s turn to catch Alexander off guard. “Alexander, there is no way we can mess this up. We can do what we want now, then talk later. I have waited too long to have you, and I will be damned if I must wait any longer. Though, if you really want to take it slow, we can.” Shit, George looked torn, but so sincere.

Alexander took a deep breath, then shook his head and smiled at George. “No, I’m going to trust you on this, George. If you think things will be okay, then I don’t see why we should wait any longer. So, let’s do this.” He grabbed George’s boxers and tugged them down, using that action to back up his words.

Alexander didn’t break eye contact with George once while he was removing the only thing keeping him from his prize, and he still didn’t look away even when they were down. He just maintained eye contact as George finished removing them himself. Once they were gone, and George was distracted with folding them for some reason, Alexander took a moment to glance at what was going to be his.

His breath caught in his throat at what he saw. George’s dick wasn’t the biggest in the world, but it was thick and sturdy, just like George himself. Alexander swallowed hard, fighting back the urge to shove George down and suck his dick. They were in unfamiliar territory, and he didn’t think he wanted to make the first real move. Thankfully, he didn’t have to worry about that for long, as George took it upon himself to start undoing Alexander’s shirt. “It’s not fair if I’m the only one naked, now is it?” Before he knew it, his shirt was off, and George was already working on his pants.

This was moving faster than he expected, but this time he was excited for it. Now that they were on the same level of thinking, Alexander couldn’t wait to keep going. He cupped George’s cheeks and pulled him in to do what he had always wanted to. He pressed his lips to George’s, almost crying when he finally felt George’s soft lips against his own slightly chapped ones. It felt like he finally was able to breathe after being deprived of oxygen for far too long. He knew he was going to get addicted to this, but he didn’t care. If he had George, he would be okay. “I love you, George. I love you so fucking much. Thank you for loving me.” He felt a few tears escape, but he paid them no mind.

The smile on George’s face was almost blinding. Despite what they were doing, he almost wanted to just stop so he could watch George smile like that just a little longer. “I love you too, Alexander. I will keep loving you for as long as you will let me.” He smiled softly at George when the man wiped away his tears, giving them both a moment to just admire one another.

Alexander wanted to say something, but at the same time, he knew it was better to leave it at that. They didn’t need anymore words about this, they would let their actions speak for them. He kissed George once more and moved to allow the man to remove the rest of his clothes, leaving him naked and hard. He wanted to take the lead, but he had a feeling that wouldn’t go over too well with George. If he tried, he would likely be pinned down and taken before he knew what was happening. With that in mind, he decided it was best to let George have control this time, and he would fight for it the next time. So, instead of acting the way he wanted to, he laid back and spread his legs for George, inviting him to do as he pleased.

He didn’t have to wait too long, as George suddenly attacked his neck with wet, open mouthed kisses. He was taking his time, probably just savouring Alexander’s taste. He didn’t mind much, as impatient as he was to have George inside him. He wrapped his arms around George and gasped loudly when the man bit his collarbone, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. He knew he had a thing for pain, but he didn’t think George would find out that quickly. He wasn’t going to complain though, as it would add a whole new level of pleasure to their fun. He felt George smirk against him, then bite him once more, harder this time. Shit, George wasn’t holding back in this. He was almost relieved when George slowly moved down his chest, but that was short lived when the man decided that biting his nipple was a good idea. He was going to be covered in bite marks by the time George finally got to his dick, and he didn’t know if he would last when he finally got there.

Apparently, George realized this as well. Before he could get down to Alexander’s dick, he got up and lifted Alexander up and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It knocked the breath out of Alexander for a moment, leaving him dazed as he stared down at George’s perfect ass. What the hell was going on!? What was George doing, and why? He pushed himself up as much as he could, hands planted on George’s back for support. “George, what the fuck?” The only response he got was a sharp slap to his ass.

Alexander yelped and struggled against his firm hold, only to earn another slap for it. He glared down at George’s ass and then slapped it the best he could. He realized how bad of an idea that was once George stopped in his tracks, standing in what looked to be the opening of the bedroom. Fuck, he really messed up, didn’t he? He cried out loudly when George pinched his thigh, then tossed him onto the bed from the doorway. He thought he wouldn’t make it to the bed, but then he bounced on the mattress and landed safely near the pillows. “What the fuck was that!? I could have fallen onto the floor!” He regretted his words the moment he saw the dangerous look on George’s face.

“Shut up.” Those two words along with George’s tone were enough to do what many before him had failed.

Alexander didn’t know what it was, but something about George had changed, and he could do nothing but obey. He was usually able to defy him to some degree, but this time, he couldn’t. He just swallowed hard and nodded, showing George that he understood and would do as he was told. This seemed to appease the man, as he softened a little. He hoped that would be enough to get him out of whatever trouble he’d gotten himself into, but he doubted it. Likely, he was just softening the blow of what was to come. He couldn’t help but wonder what it was, but he didn’t dare ask. Instead, he obediently sat there as he watched George open the closet and riffle through a box in there. “Face away from me, get on your hands and knees, and spread your legs.” George’s stern tone startled him into action.

Alexander was now staring at the headboard, unable to figure out what George was doing. He wanted to look, but he didn’t dare test his luck. He had already pissed George off enough, and he possibly managed to get him to soften up a little. He would do his best to behave, and maybe then George would take it easy on him. It was doubtful, but worth a shot.

Just as he was relaxing, George’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. “We will use the traffic light system. Are you familiar with it?”

Alexander nodded, once he got over the initial shock of hearing George speak so suddenly. He hadn’t been told he could speak, so he went with the safest bet.

That seemed to please George, judging by the chuckle he got from the man. “I know I told you to shut up, but you can give verbal answers if I ask you a question.” George’s warm hand on his back helped him relax a little more.

“O-oh, okay. I will keep that in mind.” It wasn’t the best response, but it was something.

He shivered when George ran his fingers over his skin, raising goosebumps as he went. He let out a soft sound, unable to hold it back. It just felt so nice to be touched so softly by George. It didn’t last long though, as George suddenly slapped his ass again. He jerked forward and yelped, eyes widening from the shock. “You’ve disappointed me, Alexander. I wanted to have some nice fun with you, but it looks like I must punish you a little first. Oh well, the sooner you learn to behave, the better.” Was George’s voice always that deep?

While George’s tone was hot as hell, his words stung a little. He didn’t want to disappoint George; it was the last thing he wanted to do! He bit his lip to hold back the whine that wanted to escape. He had to behave for George and show him just how good he could be. He clenched the sheets between his fists and nodded, pushing his ass up a little higher for George. He would redeem himself, and George would tell him how good he was being. He was expecting another slap, but nothing came. He was just left there to stare at the wall as George looked him over. He wasn’t a shy person, but the intensity of George’s stare had him blushing. He wasn’t used to being on display like this without being tied up or fucked.

“Relax your hands. I want you to grip both beams of the headboard, and don’t move. I’m going to cuff your hands there, so it will give you something to hold on to. This will get very intense for you, and I don’t want you hurting yourself.” He immediately did what he was told, gripping the wooden beams as tightly as he dared.

He watched as George carefully tightened the cuffs on his wrists, careful to leave enough room for circulation and movement. He couldn’t help but wonder if George had done this before, maybe with a previous partner. He expected the usual surge of jealousy to rise in him, but instead, he felt relief. He was relieved that George knew what he was doing, so he could place all his trust in the man and just let him do what he wanted. It was weird to think of it that way, but he wasn’t going to complain. Now wasn’t the time, or the place to get jealous. He just had to do as he was told and hope that George would let him off easy.

He could almost feel how relaxed George was when the man realized that Alexander was putting his complete trust in him. It made Alexander relax a little more as well, despite not knowing what was to come. If George was paying attention, nothing that he couldn’t handle would happen. That’s why they had the traffic light system, so Alexander had nothing to be nervous about. He would just power through what was to come, then enjoy George’s glorious dick. “Spread your legs a little more, I’m going to attach a spreader bar to you.” Well fuck, this was starting to seem a little like his dream!

Alexander did as he was told and spread his legs as far as he could without it getting too uncomfortable. Thankfully, he was rather flexible so there was a considerable amount of room between his legs. He tried not to let himself get too pleased, and just stayed still as George fixed the bar to his legs. He wouldn’t be able to close them now, and he felt more exposed than before. He could feel George’s intense stare once again, as the man admired his position. He felt his dick twitch at the attention and groaned when George chuckled, clearly having seen it. “You like being exposed like this, Alexander?” Fuck, he hoped he didn’t have to answer that.

Apparently, George wasn’t pleased with his silence, as he got a harsh slap to his thigh. He cried out and jerked forward as much as he could. Fuck, that hurt! “When I ask you a question, I expect an answer, Alexander. Do you want to keep disappointing me?” God, there was that sexy voice again.

Alexander felt the sting of his words almost as much as the slap. He shook his head at the question at first, too embarrassed to really say it. He knew he had to though, so he took a breath and blurted it out. “Fuck, no I’m sorry! Yes… I… I like being exposed like this to you!” His face felt like it was on fire.

It was as if he kept making George happy, only to piss him off. He had to keep him happy from there on in, or he was going to be in for a world of hurt. Thankfully, he seemed to have pleased him again, even though it embarrassed the hell out of him. “Good boy! See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” His voice was gentle, but it almost sounded like he was mocking him.

Regardless, he had to give George the answer he was looking for if he wanted to keep on his good side. “No, it wasn’t…” God, this was so humiliating.

“Good boy, I think you deserve a reward for that.” Before he could properly register George’s words, he felt the man’s hand on his back once more.

He thought it was going to be like before, but he was wrong. His fingers trailed down his back like before, but this time they kept going. Before he knew it, George was massaging his entrance with his middle finger, putting just enough pressure for his muscles to give just so. It took everything inside of him not to press back against that finger, as he knew it was a trap. George was baiting him to misbehave, disguising it as a treat. He couldn’t give in, no matter how much he wanted to. He had to be patient and not give in to his impulses. “T-thank you…” He said through clenched teeth.

“You know what, Alexander? Go ahead and call me sir for now. I think it would fit in this situation, don’t you?” George put a little more pressure on the finger, testing Alexander’s patience.

He was already struggling as it was, so George testing him was making things much harder. He wasn’t going to give in, though. “Yes, sir.” It was getting harder to stay still, but he had to do it!

It seemed like they were fighting to see who would give in first, and it felt like George was determined to win. It was almost like he wanted Alexander to misbehave, which turned Alexander on more. George wanted to punish him more, to put him through more pain. That pain would be both of their pleasure, and Alexander wanted it desperately. He wanted to be good, but the temptation to be bad was starting to get stronger. The more George pushed him to do it, the more he wanted to give in. Before long, he felt his resolve waning. He tried to hold on a little longer, but he just couldn’t. So, he gave into the temptation and pressed against George’s finger, only to get a harsh slap for his trouble. This one was harder than before, and it left quite the sting. He wanted to feel more of what George had to offer.

“You were doing so good, Alexander. Now you leave me no choice. I’m going to finish getting you ready, and then your punishment will really begin.” George’s voice sounded almost sadistic, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

Despite not being asked a question, he could feel that George was looking for a response. Who was he to deny him? “Yes, sir. Thank you, I’ve been a very, very bad boy.” He had no idea that saying those words would feel so good.

He could almost feel how pleased George was, even though he couldn’t see him. He smirked a little to himself, pleased at what he was able to accomplish. Before he could celebrate too much, however, something covered his eyes. Alexander had no idea what it was, up until he felt the elastic snap in place. He could only assume George had taken a night mask to use as a blindfold, effectively cutting off his vision. It was almost scary how similar this was becoming to his dream. The only real difference was the position of his hands, the lack of a gag, and the fact that he was conscious while he was put into this position. If this was going to continue to be like his dream though, he couldn’t wait. He was excited to feel George’s cock filling him up, stretching him further than he’d ever been. He licked his lips in anticipation, lifting his ass up more. That was a bad idea though, as he just got another slap. “Are you asking for me to hit you, Alexander?” Shit, did he want that?

He loved the burn of the slaps, but he didn’t think he wanted only that. So, he shook his head. “No, sir. I’m sorry. I just got a little… Excited.” He bit his lip in anticipation.

Alexander jolted when he felt George’s warm hand grab his dick, giving it a harsh pump. “A little, hm? I wouldn’t call this a little, Alexander. You’re leaking.” How the hell was George so hot, even when teasing him?

Alexander didn’t even realize he was that turned on, so that came as a shock to him. He clenched his teeth tightly and groaned, trying to calm himself down. If he didn’t get a hold of himself quickly, he would cum and risk ending this before it had really begun. “I-I can’t help it, sir… I’m… I’m enjoying doing this with you.” His voice shook as he spoke.

He felt George’s hand go still, and he wondered if he said the wrong thing. His worries were pushed aside, however, when he felt a gentle kiss on his lower back. “I am too, son.” George’s voice was just as gentle as his kiss.

Alexander breathed in deeply, unable to hold back his smile. Even in the middle of something so intense, they were able to take a moment to just… Feel. He knew there was nothing to worry about, now. He took a moment to just bask in the warm glow of George’s love, then he lifted his head up properly, trying to show all the confidence he was feeling. “I’m ready. I’m all yours.”

He heard George shuffle around for something, then he heard the snap of a bottle cap. He knew what that was, or at least he thought he did. There weren’t many things he could think of that George would open in this type of situation. He waited a moment, then his suspicions were confirmed when he felt one of George’s fingers, now slick with lube, pressing against his entrance. He took in a calming breath, then allowed his muscles to relax. He kept breathing as calmly as he could as George pressed his finger in, going slowly to allow Alexander to adjust to the slight stretch. George’s fingers were thicker than he was used to, but it wasn’t much of a difference, so he didn’t have any issues. George stopped once his finger was fully in, giving them both a moment to take in what was happening. “I’m going to prepare you, and you will NOT cum. Do you understand me, son?” George’s voice was firm again, leaving no room for argument.

Alexander knew that George had something up his sleeve. If he had to hold back only for the prepping, he would either be told he can cum, or George would use something to stop him. He swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes, sir.” He didn’t have a choice.

With that, George continued. It took a lot of willpower to hold back as George stretched him, spending extra time teasing his prostate. He knew George was just testing him, so he was going to pass. He focused on his breathing and heartbeat, rather than the feeling of George’s fingers inside him. It was hard, but he managed to hold on until George was done. He felt empty once those fingers were no longer inside him, but he was also relieved that he made it.

Alexander’s relief was short lived, however. He groaned loudly when he felt the cool metal on his dick, the cock ring uncomfortably tight on his leaking cock. He had been hoping he would be allowed to cum, but then it wouldn’t be a punishment. He cursed himself for having hope that George would take mercy on him, feeling slightly stupid for that. He heard George chuckle at his antics, so he bit his lip to hold back any biting remarks. “You were hoping to be able to cum, weren’t you?” God, there was that amused tone again.

Fuck, would he get in trouble if he said yes? He bit his lip and realized that it didn’t matter if he would. He would get into more trouble if he lied, so he had to be honest. “Y-yes… I was hoping you would allow me to… But then I realized it wouldn’t be a proper punishment if you let me.” Honesty was the best course of action.

George seemed to pause for a moment, probably processing his words. He then felt George’s warm hand on his back, comforting him. “It’s good you know why I didn’t let you. You will cum when I tell you too, don’t worry. Just continue to be a good boy, and you will be rewarded.” The way he was able to go from harsh to soothing was strange, but addicting.

“Yes, sir.” He wasn’t sure if he was required to respond, but he did it anyways.

He felt George’s hand leave his back and he got ready for what was to come next. He was expecting a hit, or something else that was harsh. He wasn’t expecting a fucking dildo, though, but that’s what he got. He groaned at the slight stretch it caused as George pushed it into him. He stayed as relaxed as he could, slightly disappointed that it wasn’t George’s dick. It wasn’t as thick as George’s dick, which he didn’t know if he should be thankful or disappointed for. None of that mattered though, not when the dildo started to fucking vibrate inside him, pressed directly against his prostate. He jerked forward in shock, dick throbbing from the pleasure. “S-sir!?” He asked loudly, the pleasure overwhelming him.

He yelped when he got a harsh smack to his ass, making him clench around the dildo inside him. He gripped the bed posts tightly; glad George had the forethought to make him do so. “Hush, Alexander. You are going to stay like that for a while, just feeling the pleasure. I will monitor you closely and do as I please. Once I feel like you’ve learned your lesson, we will move on. If you behave, you will cum with me.” Alexander had to really focus in order to properly listen to George.

Alexander nodded, trying to concentrate through the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. “Y-yes, sir.” He managed to squeeze out.

Time didn’t seem to mean anything anymore. He didn’t know how long it had been since the vibrations started, and it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he was doing his part to please George, and the longer he behaved, the closer he was to his climax. He only squirmed a little, just enough to give George a bit of a show. He wanted to feel the man, but he had to get through this part first. He just had to hold on for as long as George wanted him to, then he could let go.

After what had to be an eternity, the vibrations stopped. Alexander slumped forward as much as his position allowed and pressed his forehead against the cool wood of the headboard. The vibrations were finally over, which meant he was one step closer to feeling George inside of him and finishing together. He stayed still, unsure of what was going to happen next. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself like last time; he wanted to avoid that disappointment.

He didn’t have to wonder for long; George pulled the dildo out and set it aside. Alexander relaxed more, relieved that it was no longer inside him. It felt great, but he really, really wanted George’s dick. He whined a little and pushed his ass back, taking the risk to show George how much he needed him. “I know, I know. You’ve been so patient, so you will get your reward now. Tell me, baby boy. Tell me how much you want me.” If his tone was sexy before, it was downright filthy now.

Alexander didn’t have to be told twice. He would do anything he was asked to if the reward was George’s dick. “I want you so bad, sir. Please, please fuck me! I need you inside me, so fucking bad! Please, I want you to fuck me so hard that I crave your dick even when you’re not around!” Alexander didn’t know what exactly he was saying, he was just throwing together what he thought might work.

Apparently, it worked, because the next thing he knew, he felt George’s slicked up dick pressed against his entrance. It was bigger than in his dream, and he didn’t know if he should be worried or not. He forced himself to relax and took a deep breath. “I need you.” He said softly and pressed back against him, encouraging George to push in.

His eagerness didn’t get him in trouble this time; it got him the reward he’d so craved. He relished in the way that George’s dick stretched him, thicker than anything he’d taken up until then. It was just short of being painful, and he was already hooked. He knew that once they were done, he would want to go again, and again. He would want to keep doing this with George until the man didn’t want him anymore. He stayed still for George, and when he was fully inside, they both stopped for a moment to adjust. This was new territory for both men, and they wanted to take it slow for a moment, to bask in the feeling of finally getting what they wanted.

They didn’t stay still for too long, and in moments they started a slow pace together. Alexander pulled away when George did, then he pushed back as George pushed forwards. They worked together in sync for a bit, just getting used to moving with one another. It felt amazing, but Alexander found himself wanting more. It was nice when they started, but he was getting impatient. He tightened around George, trying to convey his message, but he realized it was a bad idea.

George grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked on it hard, forcing Alexander to arch into an uncomfortable position to avoid tugging on his hair more. He cried out in shock, though his dick twitched in excitement. He supposed he could add that to his growing list of kinks now. “If you’re really that impatient, I guess I can deliver.” George was breathless, probably from the effort of holding back.

The next thrust was harsh enough to slam Alexander forward, only George’s grip on his hair preventing him from slamming his face into the headboard. The position tugged on the cuffs at Alexander’s wrists, causing the metal to dig into his skin. If that wasn’t enough, George placed his free hand on Alexander’s hip, gripping him tight enough to leave a decent bruise. Alexander was sure that he would have cum by now if he didn’t have that fucking ring on his dick, and he was frustrated. He whined loudly and tightened around George after another harsh thrust. “M-more!” He cried out.

He was sure that George would have stopped if the man wasn’t so far gone. They had been waiting for this for far too long to let one word stop them in their tracks. So, instead of stopping to scold Alexander, George gave him what he wanted. He slammed into Alexander with as much force as he dared, forcing the bed to move slightly. They sped up their movements, now more frantic than before. They had lost any sense of rhythm, throwing it away for speed and force. Their movements were sloppy, but they felt so much better than before.

Alexander could tell George was getting close, judging by the slight change in his movements. He knew that if he didn’t act now, he would lose his chance to finish with George. He cried out with every thrust, tears of pleasure soaking the blindfold and dripping down his cheeks. “P-please take the ring off! Please… Please let me cum with you! I-I will… I’ll be good for you! I p-promise!” He just barely got his words out between his moans.

George grunted behind him, showing Alexander that he had been heard. His heart sank when George didn’t move to take off the ring. Was he going to be prevented from cumming? He was already past his limit, his cock was throbbing painfully between his legs, dangerously close to a dry orgasm. He didn’t want something so frustrating, especially not during their first time. He was snapped out of his thoughts by George’s words. “Almost, baby boy. Just hang on a little longer. I want you to cum with me, not before me.” His heart soared at George’s words.

Alexander nodded the best he could with George’s hand in his hair, which wasn’t much at all. Still, he managed to show George that he was heard without having to speak. He was almost beyond the point of words now, barely able to form a complete sentence. He was in a state of complete bliss, only being held back by the insistent throbbing of his neglected cock between his legs. He moved as much as he could with George, doing everything he could to get George closer to his limit. They kept this up a little longer until George finally pulled the ring off Alexander’s dick, gripping it in his huge hand. He gave Alexander a couple solid pumps, then leaned into his ear to growl out. “Cum with me, baby boy. Show me how much you love my dick.”

That’s all Alexander needed. He came hard, shooting his load all over George’s hand and the sheets below him. His orgasm was so intense, lasting longer than he’d expected. When it was finally over, he dropped onto the bed, only held up by George’s hands on his waist, and his hand in his hair. He was gently set down by the man, on the verge of falling asleep. “S-sir?” He asked softly.

He felt those large hands massage his bruised hip and run through his hair, contrasting what they’d done before. He relaxed at the touch, feeling himself falling further into unconsciousness. “Shhh, Alexander. Get some rest, I’ll take care of you.” He didn’t need to be told twice.

Alexander tried to stay awake a little longer, but he only lasted until George got the restraints off him. He vaguely remembered feeling the man clean him up, but he wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it. He drifted in and out of consciousness through the whole thing, waking up at one point in the bath with George. The water was so warm, and George was so comfortable that he went right back to sleep. He didn’t know how long he slept, but when he finally woke up properly, George was snoring softly in his ear. The man was wrapped around his back, spooning him in a comfortable embrace.

Alexander smiled softly and relaxed. He was sore, but he welcomed the ache because it reminded him of George. That ache told him that it wasn’t a dream this time; George was his, and he was George’s. The surge of emotion almost had him in tears again, but he managed to push it down. He was happy in George’s arms, and he didn’t want to wake him up. George needed his sleep too; he did most of the work and even took care of Alexander after the whole thing! “I can practically hear you thinking, Alexander.” George’s sleepy voice startled him out of his thoughts.

Alexander pulled away enough to roll over to face George. He linked their legs together and smiled softly at him. “Sorry, I was just worrying about how much sleep you got. You did so much work and took care of me.” He said softly.

George just smiled back at him, his tired grin showing off the tooth gap Alexander loved so much. “Don’t worry about that, Alexander. Taking care of you after what we did is important, and I enjoyed it. You were so cute, slipping in and out of sleep.” Alexander relaxed at his words, unable to find a proper counter to it.

He blushed a little and gave George a gentle kiss. “Well… If you’re sure.” He said and buried his face in George’s neck.

They stayed like that for a while, just basking in the warmth they shared. Alexander listened to George’s heartbeat, unable to believe that this was happening. He knew it wasn’t a dream, but it still didn’t feel real to him. He didn’t know if it ever would, but he was okay with that. If he was with George, he would be okay with it. “Alexander, can I ask you something?”

Alexander pulled away slightly and looked up at George. He started to feel nervous about what George wanted to say, but he pushed it down. He didn’t need to overthink things, not when he was with the man. “Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

George pushed himself up onto his elbow and looked down at Alexander, raising an eyebrow slightly. “What was wrong with my pangwang boxers?”

Alexander stared up at George, clearly confused. “Your… What?”

“My pangwang boxers. You know, the blue pangwang boxers I was wearing earlier.” George looked just as confused as Alexander now.

It took Alexander a moment to register what George was trying to say. Then it clicked, and he had to hold back his amusement. “George, do you… Do you mean penguin?” He asked.

George frowned at Alexander and nodded. “That’s what I said. Pangwang.”

Alexander burst into laughter, unable to hold it back anymore. It was too much for him to handle, and George looked like a confused puppy again! He held his stomach as his laughter just got worse, until he was finally able to calm down. He wiped his eyes and grinned up at George. He loved everything about this man, and he was so glad they were together now. “Yeah, pangwang.” He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was speaking with the lovely themodern-majorgeneral on tumblr about Chris, and they told me that Chris pronounces penguin as pangwang. We spoke with my lovely fiancee and we ended up deciding to do a collab. My fiancee did an amazing drawing, and we were set to go. This was supposed to be a very, VERY simple fic, but it kind of blew up. I believe this is the longest fic I have written in quite some time. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
